No Longer Pets
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: "Oi, did you seriously just try to pickpocket a hybrid?" Kagami watched as Aomine yanked the hood back, and felt shock flood his system as golden eyes glared up at him while equally blond hair fell across those piercing orbs. He had thought that they would have to do some serious looking, and get some extra ears and eyes out there...Rated M for multiple reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**No Longer Pets**

 **Alright! This story is kinda a twist to the hybrid/pet AUs. I really hope that you guys like it, especially since that it's a new work since my re-joining of this site.**

 **THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF GRAPHIC ABUSE AND POSSIBLE OTHER TRIGGERS. READ AT OWN RISK. THIS IS ALSO A YAOI STORY! MEANING THAT THE MAIN PAIRINGS WILL BE MxM.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sweltering heat that settled over the evening had sweat pouring off of Kagami and Aomine as they both stood panting in the middle of the basketball court. Aomine gave a low growl as he wiped the sweat from his brow and faced the tiger hybrid before him.

"It's too fucking hot to play anymore." Kagami seemed to contemplate him before releasing a sigh, and nodding his agreement. He knew that the panther hybrid wouldn't budge an inch in this heat, meaning that playing one on one would be pointless.

"Yeah. Let's go grab something to drink then call it a day."

Grabbing the basketball from the ground, he moved to where they had tossed their bags. In all honestly, the heat was beginning to get to him as well, and he had to wonder about the unusual heat wave that had suddenly appeared.

"Oh, look over there."

At Aomine's words, Kagami looked at him before following his gaze to see a family walking around the park. From the looks they were a wolf hybrid family, with two little human pets. No doubt companions for their pups who were reaching for them.

A smile crossed his lips, finding relief that the humans were safe with the family. Both young humans looked well fed, had good name brand clothing, and were even smiling from ear to ear while playing with the pups and talking to the parents.

It had surprised a lot of hybrids when humans were found living in the wild around them, but with a bit of effort and patience they were quickly adapted to their society. Becoming pets, friends, lovers, and even gaining their own rights. Going so far as gaining jobs and everything within the communities.

However, he knew that not all hybrids were so open to the idea about humans joining said communities. Going so far as threatening them, abusing them, and much worse. But there were groups created that helped get human pets out of abusive homes, such as the kind Aomine and himself worked for.

It was beginning to become more and more scarce that they got pulled in to take pets away. But they still kept tabs on the ones that they received tips about, and even closer tabs on the ones that they have helped since they had developed great friendships with them. A decent amount of hybrids looked down on what they did, but neither of them really gave a shit of what others thought and were ready to fight whoever had the guts to stand in their way.

"When was our last run? Five? Six months ago?"

"Sounds about right. Think it means more and more hybrids are coming around to the idea of humans in our society?"

"I hope so. Doing that shit all the time gets on my nerves. Have to admit though, I did like the fighting." Kagami gave a snort of amusement at the near feral grin on Aomine's face before leading the way to the park trail.

"Speak for yourself. You didn't have to take a hit from that damn gorilla last time. Glad that the kid came out alright though. Especially since it was a pretty bad abuse case."

Aomine hummed before both of them blinked as his phone began to ring.

"Satsuki? Why are you calling this late?"

Kagami stepped closer as a feminine voice sounded over the line, sounding both frantic and pleading.

"We just received a call about two human pets escaping from the Akashi and Haizaki compounds. Apparently the youngest members had brought their pets together for a "play date" and the Haizaki pet grabbed the other before making a dash for it. We've had multiple reports against them for possible abuse to their humans, and we've had people report seeing the human pets are in your area. Do you think..."

"Say no more Momoi. We'll keep an eye out for them and get them somewhere safe."

Kagami heard the sigh of relief she released before she thanked them and said she would be sending them both descriptions.

"One more thing. _Both_ families have hired hybrids out looking for them as well. You two _have_ to find them first. If they're dragged back there will be nothing we can do and the absolute worse could happen to them." Once again she sounded near tears, and Kagami could only imagine what the pink haired rabbit hybrid was chewing on to relieve her anxiety over this sudden, time induced mission.

"We got it." Kagami grabbed his phone when it buzzed in his pocket as Aomine flicked his thumb across his screen. No doubt looking at the information that Momoi had just sent them:

 _Haizaki Pet: Kise Ryouta. Male. Medium, blond length hair and golden/yellow eyes. Piercing in left ear, tall and athletic build. Approximately 170 pounds, and is early twenties._

 _Akashi Pet: Kuroko Tetsuya. Male. Medium, light blue hair and blue eyes. Really pale looking. Short build, around 5'6". Weight 126 pounds. Also early twenties._

 _Unsure about health, physically or mentally. Please use caution because both of these families are known for their cruel acts and we don't know how many hybrids they've been exposed too. Or what kind for that matter._

Kagami winced, before looking at Aomine who released a sigh and slid his phone back into his pocket. Both of them knew that this was a case that not many hybrids would want, even human-loving hybrids. Especially since this case dealt with the Akashi and Haizaki family, two of the most powerful hybrid families around. To try and take something of theirs was damn near suicidal, but if there were two hybrids dumb enough to even attempt, it would be them. Especially since they truly didn't take kindly to any kind of abuse.

"Well...Didn't think we'd be getting a case right after talking about it."

Kagami rolled his eyes at Aomine's dry humor before starting down the trail. His gaze scanning his surroundings for any sign of blond or blue hair. His mind thinking of scenarios that they may encounter if they did happen to find these two humans.

Best case scenario they found just them, and not any goons with them. It would allow them to talk with them and explain who they were and gain their trust easier. Worst case, a huge blood bath between hybrids over two humans, which could very well make them even more terrified than what they most likely already were. It was already bad enough that they were intimidating in looks along, they didn't need the humans seeing their aggressive sides first thing.

"Where should we start looking? Head up to the North, or...Wait...She said that some thought they've seen them around here?"

Kagami gave a grunt. Their area was pretty big, but he doubted it would be hard to find these two. They already had some distinctive traits, having golden eyes and light blue hair respectively. Neither were common traits among humans, so if they got the word out through their close circle they should locate them quick enough.

"We've got someone rushing us."

He felt his ears perk at Aomine's words, just as the sound of a shoe scuffing on asphalt sounded behind them. Spinning around, he watched as someone collided into Aomine's back, no doubt thinking they could catch him off guard, but wasn't surprised when the smaller figure didn't even budge him.

"Shit."

The voice was obviously male, and he tried to back away, but the panther hybrid was just too quick. Aomine had the male human by the wrist and soon pinned to the ground. The hood of the worn, stained hoodie he was wearing somehow staying on his head.

"Oi, did you _seriously_ just try to _pickpocket_ a _hybrid_?"

Kagami watched as Aomine yanked the hood back, and felt shock flood his system as golden eyes glared up at him while equally blond hair fell across those piercing orbs. He had thought that they would have to do some serious looking, and get some extra ears and eyes out there. None of his scenarios had one of them trying to pickpocket them!

Looking up, he saw that Aomine was equally shocked and was slowly easing off of the human. Uncertainty written across his features, because neither of them had seen a human who had come from an abusive place be so...bold!

"Y...You're Kise Ryouta."

Kagami took a hesitant step forward, and stopped when the human released a sharp breath and tensed before shooting to his feet and moving to a position where he had both of them in his line of sight. His entire body looking ready to fight if need be, with his hands curled slightly and teeth ground together.

"Who are you two? Do you work with the Akashi's? I never recalled seeing you with the Haizaki's."

"Oi! Don't put us in with either of them!"

At Aomine's sharp growl, Kise narrowed his gaze and eased back a bit while crouching down. Kagami didn't know if he was about to run, or launch at them again. Stepping forward he brought up both hands and met the hard, golden gaze.

"My name is Kagami Taiga. He's Aomine Daiki. We're members of Hybrid and Human Alliance. We just recently got information on you, and a human male named Kuroko Tetsuya, with specific orders to keep an eye out to _help_ you."

Pulling at the chain that hung around his neck, he showed the ring with the alliance emblem on it to the human. Looking over his shoulder to see Aomine holding up his wrist to show the band baring the same emblem before facing the human again.

"Y...Both of you are in an alliance? You two can help Kurokocchi?"

"Kurokocchi? I thought..." Kagami was cut off when Kise released a distressed sound.

"Eh, eh...It's a nickname I gave him. I add it onto the names of those that I...No, no that doesn't matter. You two _can_ help him right!?"

At his frantic plea, Aomine stepped forward and gave a nod.

"We can help both of you. But you'll have to..."

"Don't worry about me! The _Akashis_ really hurt _Kuroko_ , and yeah I'm hurt too, but he's worse. Worry about him first, but you have to promise me. He won't ever have to see any of them again. _Ever_!"

Kagami winced at that. If they could get a solid case from these two, then it would mean meeting with the families just once more. Just so that they could legally remove them from those homes permanently, and allow them to be their own humans. Telling him that though could...

"You both might have to meet with them once more. But we'd be right there with you, as well as some other friends of ours. If we can get solid cases to go through, then those who harmed either of you face punishment and you two become your own humans."

Kagami shot a look over at Aomine, thinking that he was crazy for admitting that. It never worked in the past and usually had the human running from them.

"Fine. _Once_ more should be alright, but if anything happens to Kuroko because of it..."

The threat was heavily applied, and Kagami had to stare at the human before him as a dangerous aura seemed to admit from him. Never before had he sensed this much bloodlust from a single human, and knew that if they did anything to harm this Kuroko they would have one hell of a fight from this human. It was surprising to say the least. He was going against all the usual reactions that came with this situation.

There was no hysteria. No panic. No fear! No, the male before him was willing to fight just like a hybrid would in order to protect someone that he cared for. He was quickly gaining a lot of respect from him, and a quick look at Aomine said that he was respecting the human as well.

"Come on. Kurokocchi isn't far from here. He really needs to see a doctor though."

Kagami perked at that, before pulling out his phone and following close behind. He had some old school mates that had went into the medical field, and were even members of the same alliance, so it wouldn't be hard to get one of them to come to his and Aomine's place to check the two out.

A glance from the corner of his eye showed Aomine typing something on his phone, no doubt already telling Momoi that they had already located the two pets. As well as promising updates as to their health and when she would be able to meet with them personally. Their main goal right now was to get them somewhere safe, and make sure anything they needed was provided.

"Can I ask why you were trying to pickpocket in the first place?"

Aomine's sudden question startled him as he finished his phone call and looked at the blond human leading them into the park's more heavily wooded area. Taking notice that he was limping slightly, but not letting it slow him down at all.

"I needed to get Kurokocchi some water and food. It's harder to steal food than it is money."

There was no shame in his voice, admitting that he had no doubt done both, but neither of them were holding it against him. He was merely trying to make sure that his friend and himself survived.

"I still find it crazy that you made it all the way down here in one day. How quick..."

When the blond began laughing Kagami went quiet and blinked when he turned to look over his shoulder. His eyes looking hollow and his body suddenly showing fatigue.

"We escaped nearly two weeks ago. I just recently managed to slip a note to an alliance member, but couldn't stick around since some goons were hanging about. Kuroko has never been a physical fighter, and there were just too many for me to try and take. I had to leave before too much trouble arose."

Both of them remained quiet as they took in that information. He had only recently gotten the information in. Meaning that goons were already scouring their area... _Had_ been scouring their area without them even knowing...

Kagami looked back as Aomine released a small growl. No doubt not liking the idea that someone was hunting in his territory, and had to admit that he didn't like it either. But, they would have to be dealt with later. He couldn't go looking for those hybrids at the moment, not when they had two humans to protect.

"Just through here. There was a little cove in some trees." Kagami winced as thorns scratched through the shorts he had been playing basketball in, and found his respect growing even more. Kise had hid them in an area that most hybrids would avoid because of the dense foliage, and constant thorns. While he and Aomine were being cautious not to get too scratched up, Kise walked through like it was nothing. Completely ignoring the thorns when they snagged his clothes, and Kagami found himself growing envious of the thick hoodie that the man was wearing.

It was a few more moment, and countless small cuts later, when Kise finally crouched down in front of a small cove that was formed from tree roots, and foliage. Kagami and Aomine both hung back a bit as the blond human moved some of the leaves while whispering softly. Once the leaves were cleared, both of their ears perked as shuffling was sounded before Kise moved back some and allowed a young, male human to look over his shoulder to get a view of them.

Kagami could only stare as those soft blue orbs flickered between them in fear, before going to Kise with uncertainty within them. The smile that the blond gave him seemed to ease him some, but Kagami knew that it would be a long time before the blue haired man trusted any Hybrid that was near him.

"Kurokocchi. This is Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki. They're members of the Hybrid and Human Alliance, they're gonna help us." At Kise's words, Kuroko relaxed more before looking at them again, and Kagami showed his ring with the emblem again. Only to crouch a moment later so he was eye level with the human male.

"As you can see, I am a tiger hybrid. Aomine is a panther hybrid. I promise that no harm will come to you from us, or anyone that we associate with. We've already contacted our managers and told them that we have found you and will be taking both of you back to our place. If you wish instead to go to Headquarters we will take you there, but please...Let us have someone treat your wounds and gauge your health first." He kept his gaze steady with the human's, watching as he truly seemed to think about it before his eyes flickered between them again. It was a moment before he swallowed and gave a nod, causing a small smile to cross Kagami's lips as he slowly stood.

"Alright then. We've got a bit of a walk, so we should get started." He blinked when those blue eyes quickly cast down, the small frail body tensing again.

"No worries Kuroko, I'll carry..."

"No." The simple words was a bare, raspy whisper. One filled with concern and fear. Kagami blinked as Kise released a small pleading sound in the back of his throat before Kuroko looked up and met his gaze.

"A couple days ago, I lost my remaining strength, so I can't exactly walk on my own. Yesterday, Kise took a bad fall while carrying me and twisted his ankle. He shouldn't be walking on it..."

" _Kurokocchi! I'm fine, really_!"

"I don't know what your procedure is for situations like this, but..." Kagami crouched back down to Kuroko's level. Usually if something like this happened, they'd call for some assistance for transport. However, not even the Alliance had anything to get this far into such thick foliage.

"Usually we'd have a vehicle come pick us up and take us where we need to go. However, while we can have one wait for us near the basketball court, it won't make it this far into the woods. So, if you'll let us...We can carry you as far as the basketball court and then to the car. Only if you're comfortable with it. If not, then I'm sure Aomine and I can create a makeshift gurney big enough for the both of you." Kagami watched as Kuroko's blue eyes seemed to flash in surprise before looking down and over at Kise.

"Kurokocchi, you don't have to push yourself. You need treatment quick, but you don't have to just throw yourself into something like this. I can carry you just..."

"No, Kise. You shouldn't be walking on that ankle. Let...Let one of them carry you, and...and I'll let...I'll let the other one carry me." Kagami saw how Kuroko was shaking at just the idea.

"Kuroko, if you're not comfortable..."

"Neither of you are going to hurt us, right?" Kagami blinked at the look he was receiving from the man before shaking his head. Watching as some tension left his small frame before he gave another nod.

"Then I should be able to tolerate it for now." Kagami blinked before taking in the two humans before him. They were strong. Like, amazingly strong!

"Alright then. Blondie, I'll carry you and any luggage or baggage that you might have collected. Kuroko, Kagami here will carry you." Aomine looked down at Kagami who merely nodded before looking back to the humans. Kise still seemed to be thinking it over, but finally gave a sigh when Kuroko nodded his acceptance.

"Alright, fine. But, if it becomes to much for Kurokocchi. You put me down, and you hand him to me. Got it?" Kagami gave a smile to the blond while giving a nod.

"Understood. I'll call Momoi and have her arrange a vehicle to be waiting for us." Kagami agreed, while pulling out his phone as Kise reached back into the small cove.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Longer Pets**

 **Chapter 2 of No Longer Pets! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kise kept a sharp eye on the tiger hybrid as they began to approach the thick thorns. So far he had been gentle, accepting, and very patient with his friend. However, even though they worked with the Alliance, he wasn't about to let his guard down. He knew all to well how sly and manipulative some hybrids could be so things would turn out in their favor. He knew it wasn't all hybrids, but he wasn't about to be all accepting just because two hybrids were suddenly nice and willing to help.

Even the panther hybrid beneath him, he had been accepting, but he already could tell that he wasn't as patient as the tiger. He seemed like the kind who wanted to get things done quickly and through actions, whereas the tiger planned it out and made sure everyone was comfortable with the plan. He had to admit, he had never met any hybrids like this, and he knew that Kuroko hadn't either. In fact, he knew that Kuroko had only seen the bad side of hybrids, while he's at least seen a few that wanted to help him.

"Oi, Kagami, why are you stopping?" Kise blinked and focused on the two before them. Seeing that Kagami was staring at the thick branches of thorns around him, his tail and ears twitching as he thought about something. Kise couldn't help but to tense as he shifted Kuroko so he could support him with one arm instead of both.

"Still comfortable?" Kise watched as Kuroko remained tense on the hybrid's back, but gave a small, slow nod. Kise felt his eyes widen as Kagami then reached forward with his bare, free hand and began twisting the vines with the thorns away from them. Sometimes even snapping them off completely before advancing forward.

It took him a moment to realize that he was making sure that the path was clear for them, and that the thorns weren't even touching Kuroko. And by doing so, he was willing to take the thorns with his bare hands. Sure, Kise had gotten a little help and concern from other hybrids, but nothing like this. All the others usually just gave him pitying looks, or gave helpful suggestions on running away, never actually partaking in an escape or showing _how_ to get away. Yet, here these two were, not only helping them get further away from their previous owners, but doing so in a way that neither of them would receive any more strain on their bodies.

He had heard of many hybrids that were among the Alliance that were willing to go as far as they could go to help get humans out of abusive situations, but this...This went beyond expectations. They almost seemed like they would be ready to go to war for them, even though they had just met.

"Heh, shoulda known." He glanced down at the dark blue haired hybrid beneath him, and waited to see if Aomine would continue. He honestly wasn't surprised when he didn't have to wait long.

"That bastard always had a soft spot for humans, and always treated them as equals. I do as well, but _nowhere_ like Kagami. That damn tiger will always be the first in line when it came for human's rights and everything." He blinked before looking back to the tiger that was carrying his best friend. Maybe, just maybe, he could truly trust these two to help Kuroko, to even heal him.

"So, just to prepare you for what to expect when we get to our apartment, there will be a good friend that's a doctor who'll check both of you over. All medical records will be given to a counselor back at HQ, they will be creating a case to try and take down both of the families that previously owned you. Now that you are within our custody, you are considered free humans. However, for your safety, HQ will be providing for you until the case is done and it is assured that neither family will approach you again. Now, an HQ counselor will _eventually_ reach out and try to get to know everything that happened..." Kise's head shot up as Kuroko tensed and leaned his head forward on the tiger's back. His thin hands clenching into the hybrid's shoulders, causing him to look back with concern.

"Aomine. Not now. Let's get them settled and just tell them what they need to know as we go along. Nothing else." Kise stared as the tiger hybrid continued to give a soft glare over his shoulder before whispering something to Kuroko that had him relaxing a bit. Kise watched as his light blue haired friend gave a nod before shifting into a comfortable position as they continued forward. He was thankful that he wasn't about to push either of them for their history with their owners so suddenly, it had only been two weeks after all. In _no way_ was that enough time to work through everything that had happened, especially since they had gone through years...

"Oi, Kagami. It's better to tell them everything up front to save time and hassle later." Kise felt a strong urge to slap the hybrid beneath him, wishing that he could at least try to understand that was something Kuroko couldn't handle at the moment. Hell, Kise wasn't even sure he could handle telling everything he went through. Which was basically nothing compared to Kuroko! Why was this panther demon so damn persistent on doing everything right from the get go!?

"We _can't_ just drop everything on them at once, Aomine. You. _Know_. This! If they realize everything that needs to happen it will just cause them stress. It will be easier for both Kuroko and Kise to take it one step at a time."

"Yeah, but what if we're not around when another step approaches, huh? They can't be expected to trust everyone who knocks on our door."

"I've already got that part figured out. I've got some time to spare from HQ, all paid. This way at least one of us will be with them at all times. If they choose to stay with us that is."

"Damnit, Kagami! You _can't_ hold their hand through the entire process. That's the main issue you have in this job!"

"I'm not going to be holding their hands. But a familiar face being around surely helps a lot more than being surrounded by Hybrids they know _nothing_ about."

"They'll be around one another. Those are the only familiar faces they need."

"Aomine, you're really starting to irritate me at the moment. Don't make me call Momoi and have her drill the rules and regulations into your head. Again!"

"Tsk. Fine, but when they become so dependent on you, don't come crying to me."

Kise could only watch as the argument ended just as quickly as it started, and saw the confusion on Kuroko's face as well. They both had suspected that the two hybrids would drop them any second to fight it out with the claws and fangs they were born with. Just like they had witnessed, and even been apart of, multiple times. Never had either of them seen two hybrids just have an argument with words.

"Oi, make curry for dinner tonight." Kise gave a start and looked down to see that Aomine was dead serious, which left his mind reeling at the sudden change of topic. Only to look up as Kagami released a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. If it gets you to shut up." Kise continued to look forward, until Kuroko peeked over his shoulder. A confused and nearly concerning look in his eyes, and Kise could only give a small shrug. He had no idea what to think of these two hybrids, they were so different from what he was used to. So the sudden hot and cold swings between the two were throwing him off as well.

"Alright, we're finally out of the woods." At Kagami's cheer, he winced as shaded woods gave way to the evening sun. Giving a small smile as Kuroko lowered his head until it was tucked into the back of the tiger's neck, no doubt the sudden light hurting his eyes as well.

"Ah, sorry. Guess I should have warned you sooner." Kise watched in fascination as the tiger lead them over to the edge of the trees, where plenty of shade still lined the ground. Enough so that it dulled the light just enough so their eyes didn't strain.

"It...It's alright." Kuroko's soft reply had Kise perking up. A smile nearly breaking his features, as he tightened his hold on the dark shirt beneath him. The mere fact that Kuroko had said anything back in the woods to the hybrids had been shocking enough, but to hear him reply to one out here was something even better.

"Do you two like curry?" The sudden question had Kise looking down as Aomine looked up, and he felt his eyes widen as sharp, deep, dark blue eyes caught his gaze.

"It...It's fine." He felt stupid for muttering the answer instead of just straight out answering, but just the fact that he had finally seen the panther's face up close was a bit unsettling. Especially since those eyes were sharp, unrelenting...A true predators gaze, and he couldn't help but finally feel a bit of intimidation from the hybrid that he had foolishly thought he could pickpocket.

A panther hybrid! A strong predator that could have easily laid waste to him. Hell, he hadn't even broken a sweat just twisting Kise around when he had attempted to throw him off balance. He recalled precisely how it felt crashing into his back...Almost like he had run right into a brick wall. Aomine had merely leaned forward with the motion, before twisting back and grabbing his arm, bending it behind his back and easily taking him down. Yet, through the entire process, he hadn't left a bruise or even allowed Kise to scrape or slam into the ground. Oh no, this hybrid had _amazing_ power, and _complete_ control over it. Which made him all the more intimidating.

* * *

Kuroko peeked over his shoulder to see that Kise was trying to do everything possible to distract himself from the fact that he was being carried by a true, predatory hybrid after having made eye contact. It was unsettling to say the least, they had just finally escaped from predatory hybrids they were forced to call their owners, only to be rescued by even more predatory hybrids two weeks later. It didn't help that all the predator hybrids he had ever met had been cruel, harsh, abusive, and looking only for pleasure. Rather pleasure from the taste and sight of blood or forced pleasure from human bodies.

A shiver shot through him as memories filtered through his mind, causing him to become lightheaded and nauseous at the same time. Pressing his face into the back of the tiger hybrid's neck, he inhaled slowly, his nose twitching at the slight smell of sweat and a strange, earthy musk that was actually a bit soothing. Kagami's scent reminded him of the smell of the rain forest he once visited, and he could nearly picture it within his mind...

 _Large trees, dense and sheltering from the harsh heat of the sun. A high climate that had sweat beading his skin along with the moisture already in the air. Thick foliage that hide even the most lethal of predators. Then, the shadow of said predator stalking through the trees, making not a sound to tell of his approach. His red fur slashed through with black markings, and his paws sinking easily into the soft soil, leaving a print. The only evidence that it was there. Watching. Waiting. Ready to pounce at any..._

"Oi, Kuroko? You okay? You're starting to tense up really bad." Kuroko blinked open his eyes, and slowly released the breath he had been holding. Willing his heart to stop racing from the image that he had conjured up in his mind. Already knowing all too well that Kagami no doubt heard the thundering pace that was beating against his ribs, and possibly smelling his fear. Even if he didn't comment on it.

Regardless of the fact that they were helping them, these two hybrids were of predator species...Just like their owners had been. It was frightening to trust them, when it was that group of species that they had been trying to get away from.

"S...Sorry." His word was a croak, and he could feel Kise's gaze on his back. He knew his friend was greatly worried about him, to the point that he wasn't even worrying about himself. He needed to straighten up...Even if just a little...

"Here, wait here just one second." Kuroko blinked as Kagami suddenly shifted him off of his back and onto the cool grass within the shade. Kagami waited until Aomine was a bit closer and then dashed for the basketball court a few yards away. Where Kuroko saw two bags laying beside some benches.

"Oh yeah, we completely left our bags unattended. Lucky they're still here." Kuroko watched as Kagami grabbed the two black bags before rushing back over while rummaging around in one. Handing the other to Aomine before dropping before him and holding out two items. Kuroko winced at the sudden movement, but managed to keep his eyes on the items, and blinked as he saw that one was a wet towel, and the other was a bottle of water.

"The water is a little warm, but still cool enough to drink." Kuroko accepted the bottle and twisted the lid. Surprised to find that it hadn't been open before, and took a hesitant sip. Feeling relief wash over his parched tongue and mouth with the cool liquid. A glance up showed Aomine handing Kise one as well, who greedily accepted the water.

Kuroko tensed and felt his eyes widen as clawed hands suddenly appeared before his eyes, but managed to keep still as Kagami carefully placed the cool rag around his neck before leaning back. Red eyes calculating and watching closely so as not to frighten him.

"There. That should help you two cool down a bit. I thought that you were beginning to look a bit feverish, so hopefully this will work." Kuroko looked up into those sharp, lethal looking red eyes, and could only blink as he saw kindness, compassion, and a soul willing to help in any way that he could.

Looking at the bottle, he raised it to his lips again and took a few large gulps, feeling tears prick his eyes at the sudden strain and for the feeling of relief washing through him. This hybrid before him...actually cared. He was looking at him! Not like a possession, or a slab of fresh meat, but like an equal that deserved to be treated better. It was something new, and he honestly wasn't sure how to take it. Especially after just having thoughts about not trusting them merely because they were predator hybrids!

"Whoa, easy, easy. You'll choke or make yourself sick drinking that fast." Kuroko lowered the water and took a few deep breaths. Taking the edge of the wet rag and holding it to his lips, closing his eyes at the cool sensation it brought with it.

"Come one Kagami. We really need to get these two to Riko and Hyuga." Kuroko faintly heard Kagami agree, and then felt himself being lifted by the red haired tiger again. This time though, he wasn't hesitant on hanging onto him. In fact, he clung to his shirt like his life depended on it, and nuzzled his face into the back of his neck. Taking in the soothing scent again, and soon found his conscious sliding away as his fatigue, injuries, and worries finally caught up with him.

Kuroko slowly came to, and for a moment he was in a blissful state. For once, his mind was completely blank. There were no worries, no emotions whirling within him, no pain within his body...He truly felt blissful to feel nothing. Just staring up at the blank, whitish gray ceiling was all that made him peaceful at the moment. Yet, just like all the other times, his mind slowly began to come back. Figuring that it had wandered far enough and decided that it was time to face reality once more.

At first it was just a numbing sensation along his limbs, a prickling sensation. Such as when your arm falls asleep, so you adjust it so the blood flow become normal once more. Then his body began to feel heavy and tired, like an enormous weight was suddenly added within him. Finally his emotions began to whirl about...Tiredness was first, settling in his mind and eyes. Then fear made itself a home within his chest, making less room for his lungs to function and his heart to beat fast to make up for it. Anxiety and worry were a couple pair that planted themselves in his stomach, making it roil and clench at the unwanted feelings. Finally sadness just wrapped around him, making him remember that this was all that he was, and all that he had. This was his life, and there was nothing he could do about it.

A soft knock on the door caused him to turn his head, making him realize that he was on a bed. One that was actually comfortable, and provided just a small amount of warmth that seemed to ease all of his feelings. When the door pushed open, just enough so someone could peek their head inside, he finally recalled everything that had happened. Keeping the fear that wished to raise within his chest at bay, he kept the red gaze of the tiger hybrid as he gave a small smile and stepped into the room. Being careful as he moved so as not to upset the tray that he carried.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. Not gonna lie, you had me worried there for a moment." Kuroko could only stare as the tiger hybrid-Kagami! That was his name-sat the tray on the small table that was nestled between the bed and a desk.

"I'm not sure what all you remember, but when you're ready, my friends Riko and Hyuga are here to give you a look over. Nothing invasive, just a monitor of your heart, lungs, vitals, and to see if you have any major injuries that could be concerning. Although, I figured you might like some curry before they started." The emotions that shot across Kagami's face were strange to Kuroko, having only lived with a hybrid that showed only disinterest or arrogance. To see worry fade into relief and then transform into content wasn't something that he was familiar with.

However, his body seemed to have thoughts of its own, and gave little care to the hybrid before him as his stomach gave a loud rumble. A twitching atop Kagami's head caught his gaze, and he watched as the two, rounded red and black tiger ears twitched again before Kagami gave a smile and picked up the tray.

"Food first, I see. There is no rush, and no worries. Your friend Kise told me that you didn't really care for spicy or heavily flavored foods. So I made this as mild as possible, but still with enough flavor so it wouldn't be...Whoa!" Kuroko shot upright on the bed as his mind finally registered Kise's name. Looking around, he tried to find his blond haired best friend, and felt his anxiety begin to make a journey upward to board with fear within his chest.

"Kise?" The name was a whisper on his dry lips, and actually caused his throat to burn. However, before he could even begin to cough at the irritation within him, a glass of water was before him as Kagami met his gaze with a calming, understanding look.

"Easy. Kise's in the other spare room, he's already being looked over by our friends. He's safe. I promise." Those eyes, he couldn't find any reason to distrust this hybrid within those eyes. They were so open, forward, and kind. Accepting the glass, he gave a small hesitant nod before taking a sip. Actually wincing as the nearly too cold water slipped over his cracked lips, dry tongue, and down his irritated throat.

"I'll let Kise know that you're wanting to see him, just to assure you that he is fine. But go ahead and eat, it's best to start rebuilding your strength as soon as possible." He raised his hands slightly as Kagami slid the tray onto his lap, before giving another smile and standing. Kuroko watched as he left the room, and then looked back down at the tray before him. Feeling his face blush ever so slightly as his stomach gave another grumble before he finally picked up the spoon. Lifting the food to his mouth, he accepted the first bite, felt his eyes widen before his jaws clenched as his eyes squeezed shut in an effort to stop the tears from streaming out. The food was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 up and going (finally).**

* * *

No Longer Pets

Chapter 3

Aomine looked over the back of the couch as Kagami stepped from the spare bedroom he had carried Kuroko into. His tiger friend was obviously worried about the young human's health, and he couldn't really blame him. Having anyone suddenly black out on you like that was terrifying, and to make matters worse Kise threw a fit over it. Which only harmed his own health more, something that he pushed aside yet again to focus on his friend.

Aomine had easily picked up on the fact that Kise was more worried about Kuroko than himself, and that in itself was something that concerned him. Rather the blond human was trying to force himself to forget everything that happened to him, or was just trying to keep everything at bay by focusing on Kuroko until he felt that it was the correct time to deal with it. Either way it would only end up damaging him more, especially if he suddenly ran into one of the goons or Haizaki himself.

"Kuroko's finally awake. Is Kise nearly done? He's asking for him." Looking back up, he gave a hum before pointing toward the second spare bedroom closer to his room.

"Still working on him, but shouldn't be much longer. However, I think maybe we should limit their time together. More for Kise's sake, he's been..."

"I've noticed. But I don't think that would be a good idea, at least not straight from the get go. Maybe slowly work them away from one another, so they can both focus on healing for themselves." Once again Kagami had already been ahead of him on thinking about what was best for the humans in their care, and that brought a smirk to his lips.

"One step at a time. I get it, I get it. Well, they better hurry up so they can look at Kuroko." Flopping back onto the couch, he grabbed the magazine on the table before him and flipped to a random page. Listening as Kagami gave a small grunt of agreement before moving to the kitchen, no doubt to clean up the mess from dinner.

"Alright, Kise's physical health checks out decent enough to the point that he doesn't need any hospital to look at him. Kagami, here's a meal plan to get him back on track, he needs to build up a bit more weight and thankfully he has no allergies or ailments health wise. Mental however, well...Keep a close eye on him in that sense. Any quick moods swings, bursts of anger, depression, anxiety, or strange behaviors try to understand him. It's obvious that he's developed a safe connection with Kuroko, but I'm not sure how long that will help keep him stable with both of them needing to heal." Aomine sat up as Riko stepped into the room, a sheet of paper in her hand that she passed to Kagami. No doubt it was a detailed meal plan, containing plenty of information on proteins, vitamins and calorie intake for the man.

"So...When you say 'nothing to serious'..." Aomine allowed his sentence to trail off as Riko locked in on him before giving a sigh and scratching at her hair.

"He wouldn't tell us much about what happened, which is normal. But...From the signs that I noticed, he's been abused emotionally, physically, mentally and..." Aomine stood and held up at hand.

"He's been abused all around, got it. Kagami, I'll be his main caretaker." He watched as surprise filtered on both of their faces before Riko stepped forward.

"I mean no offense when I say this, but Kise needs someone a bit more tender _and_ patient..."

"In the woods Kise said that Kuroko had received _worse_ than he had. He wasn't lying when he spoke those words. Meaning that Kuroko is going to need more of Kagami's gentle, patient nature than Kise. I know that Kagami will be with both of them the majority of the time, but he won't be able to be the caretaker of both of them the entire time. So, I'll be Kise's main guardian and caretaker until all of this is settled." He waited to see if they would continue to fight him on it, but merely nodded when Kagami released a breath and scratched the back of his neck.

"He's right, Riko. Kise did say that. Shit." Aomine knew what he was feeling and thinking. This case was going to be a hard one, but they were the only ones capable of doing it. They had to make sure that Kise and Kuroko remained there, or else the chances of them being swayed right back to those families were high.

"Is Kuroko awake?" The sudden appearance of the blond had Aomine tensing, his ears flickering as he tried to read the human's facial features to see if he had heard what they were talking about. Only to see that he truly seemed to be only concerned about Kuroko at the moment.

"Oh...Kise...Uh, yeah. He's in the room right over there. I took him some food, and yours is still warm if you want to eat in there with him." Aomine watched as Kise accepted the tray before moving past him to go eat with Kuroko. His features looked relaxed, almost happy, but there was an underlying tension that he was picking up on as well. The straight line of his shoulders, the smile that was just a little too forced...

"Thank you." The words were a whisper that even he wasn't sure that he had heard as Kise walked by him. However, a quick look, showed him that Kise had indeed whispered those words. However, he didn't know what he was thanking him for, at least not until those golden orbs met his and showed an understanding, yet thankful look. Kise had heard what they had been talking about, and none of them had known.

He watched until the blond human disappeared into the room, only snapping to when Kagami suddenly waved his hand before his face. Meeting his questioning gaze, he shrugged it off before landing back in his place on the couch, but it was still on his mind. That human had managed to sneak up on three hybrids, without any of them noticing. That was a very strange skill for a human to have, and he couldn't help but wonder how and why he learned it in the first place.

"Alright, so Aomine will be Kise's guardian. Then go talk to Hyuga so you can get a grasp of what to expect with his recovery." Releasing a sigh, he pushed up from the couch once more before stalking toward the spare bedroom that would be Kise's until otherwise known. Giving a quick knock he pushed open the door and strolled into the room, meeting the annoyed gaze of the German Shepard hybrid standing beside the bed. A clipboard in his hand, that he slowly held out to Aomine.

"I'm surprised that you're taking this one."

"He's already said that Kuroko will be in worse condition." Accepting the clipboard he skimmed over the usual notes. Low weight, bad bruises, some scars and their locations, previous healed wounds, and...

"Habit of flinching when unexpectedly touched?" Looking up he watched as Hyuga gave a sigh before nodding slowly.

"It was faint, scarily so. But after a few times I began to detect how he would wince, or flinch but play it off as nothing. He's trying to suppress everything by focusing on Kuroko. It won't be good if he continues to do so, you'll have to find some way to get him to release his pent up emotions. If not...There's no telling how his mind might snap." Aomine watched as the hybrid before him rubbed at his face, no doubt hating the abuse that he was seeing. It had been a while since any of them had received a case like this, and it might just turn out worse than any they had previously.

"I'll work with him, once he gets comfortable..."

"You'll _have_ to be patient. No yelling, growling, being rough... _Can you do that_?" Looking down he released a sigh and rubbed at the back of his head as he studied the notes before him. Out of all the hybrids within the group, he was easily the most ferocious. He had little to no patience, and easily got into fights that usually had the previous human pets terrified to go near him. Which was why he and Kagami made a nice, balanced pair. The owners never wanted to fight him, while Kagami managed to keep the humans calm enough for transport. It worked for them, but in this case, it might just work against them.

"Looks like I won't have a choice. No offense to HQ, but they need more stability than just some rooms and countless hybrids checking on them." Looking up he watched as Hyuga thought a moment before giving a nod.

"You're right about that. Just...If it feels like you're about to snap or anything...Rather call for Kagami or someone!" Aomine winced, before giving a nod. He knew that the others were in the right for worrying about him being a sole guardian over a human. They all knew that he would never harm one intentionally, but he did have a short fuse and could be intimidating even on a good day. Still...

 _"Thank you."_ The whisper that was solely for him. It already seemed to calm something deep within him, and made him believe that he could be a decent guardian to Kise at the very least.

"No worries. I'll make sure to rein myself in. If not, then I will call someone. I'm not going to do anything to hurt him anymore than he has already been hurt." He caught the surprise that flashed through Hyuga's eyes, and felt an embarrassed growl working in his throat at the smile that was directed his way.

"Very well then. Here's an additional sheet, just some random information that I managed to get out of him." Aomine accepted the separate piece of paper and scanned it, his eyebrows raising before his eyes met Hyuga's.

"He's been there for thirteen years?"

"So it seems. While both families are terrible, the Hazakis are easily worse than the Akashis. At least from what the rumors say...You'll have to try and gain as much information from him as you can. He tried to give me Kuroko's information...but..."

"Even in a fair court it would be hearsay. He can only tell about his own owner, not someone else's." He finishes, a nerve ticking as he recalled the one rule of the court that he never cared for. If more than one human was taken from an abusive family, they could only tell the harm done to themselves, not to any other. It had made tons of cases close calls, but usually they came out on top, but just barely. In a case like this, they would need more than that.

"One more thing." Aomine looked up as Hyuga waited until he had his full attention, before crossing his arms.

"Kise is a kind, gentle soul. Even through all of this...I don't think he's avoiding what happened to himself. I believe that he knows and understands everything that happened. So, in his own way, he didn't want Kuroko to face some of the things that he's faced. It's only an assumption, but..."

"But it would make since." He muttered, looking down at the papers in his hand before closing his eyes. This was part of the job that he usually avoided, but now he didn't really have a choice. Well, he did, but that choice wouldn't help Kise at all.

"Aomine, will you be able to handle this?" The question caused him to pause. This human required everything that he wasn't, and he honestly didn't think that he would be able to fake it the entire time. It just wasn't in his nature to even act like something that he wasn't.

"I'm going to have to find a way to." His answer was rather something Hyuga was expecting, or something that gave the dog hybrid hope. Blinking as he was clapped on his shoulder, Aomine watched as he walked out of the room. Leaving him with the papers, he looked down once again before scanning the room around him. The bed needed sheets and pillows, and he realized that they would need to go shopping so the humans could have clothes and personal items. Turning around, he followed Hyuga down the hall with every intention of asking Kagami when they would go shopping.

"Aomine, everything alright?" Kagami met him in the living room as Hyuga and Riko headed toward the spare bedroom that would be Kuroko's.

"Yeah, but I just realized that we're going to need to buy clothes and toiletries for Kise and Kuroko." He watched as the realization dawned on Kagami as well before the tiger hybrid gave a small curse and looked to where the doctors had entered. Only to straighten as Kise soon emerged with two, empty trays. Those golden orbs landed on them, it was only a moments hesitation before Kise gave a small smile and started toward them.

"The meal was delicious, Kagami. Thank you. It seems like we'll be bothering you two for a while, sorry." Well, it seemed that Kise had plenty of manners, but there was something in his eyes that Aomine couldn't quit place. Almost like he was merely going through the motions to appease them.

"No worries about it. However, we just realized that we're going to have to go shopping. We'll wait to see if Kuroko is up for it..."

"It's too late to really go shopping. At most we can get you nighttime necessities. We'll have to get everything else tomorrow." Aomine stated, glancing over at the clock on the wall to see how late it was. Tilting his head while watching the blond human from the side of his eyes.

"Well...I could go with either of you for that. I know Kuroko's size...and it would be easier with two people than one." Kise muttered, causing him to give a nod before looking at Kagami.

"We'll be out for a bit."

"Just be on watch. And I'll let Kuroko know that you've went out for a bit, Kise." Aomine watched as Kise gave a nod, as he accepted the credit card that Kagami handed him. It was a card that linked to the HQs personal bank. It allowed any alliance members to purchase anything that a human needed or wished for while they were under said members protection.

"You ready?" Aomine watched as those orbs flitted to Kuroko's room, before giving a nod and began to follow him to the door. Aomine knew that this was going to be the first test to see if this was something that he could do, and he just hoped that he didn't screw it up too much.

* * *

Kise moved the nightwear clothing along the rail as he searched for his size. He had already gotten a light blue nightgown and matching pants for Kuroko to sleep in. As well as some toothbrushes, shampoo, and lightly scented soap for them to bathe. Now he merely had to find his size for sleepwear and they could leave.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Aomine pulled something from the rack, examined it for a moment before scowling and sliding it back. He had noticed that the panther hybrid had done that a few times, and was beginning to get curious.

"Any luck over there?" He looked up as Aomine turned to face him, scratching the back of his head before looking at the clothes before him. They hadn't talked much on their way over. In fact the only thing that was said was his and Kuroko's clothing size when Aomine asked. Other than that nothing else was uttered, and Kise wasn't sure if it was because Aomine wasn't much of a talker, or if this was just all an annoyance to him.

"Found a few your size, but the colors were terrible." Kise blinked at him for a moment, only to sigh and stepped toward him. Honestly, fashion wasn't something to worry about at the moment! Besides, only the people of the household would see him in the damn outfit.

"Aomine, the color isn't a concern...What the hell is that?" He reeled back as Aomine held up a peachy-red nightgown with a silver neckline with a raised eyebrow. It was obviously for men to wear, but the color and design were atrocious.

"Isn't a concern, huh?" Kise winced at the words, even though he saw the teasing smile on the hybrid's face as he slid the offensive piece of clothing back on the rack. Releasing a sigh, Kise scanned the pieces of clothing before him near Aomine, before shaking his head.

"I guess I'll just find a t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in." He hated the fact that he would have to do so. However, this was the only place that sold clothes this late. He looked away as he felt Aomine's gaze fall upon him, before a hum sounded from the hybrid.

"Give me one more shot. We haven't checked over here." Kise turned to watch as the hybrid walked by, his finger pointed to the remaining three racks that were left. He merely shook his head before turning to look at his options on t-shirts and shorts. Glancing up as the door to the store chimed as someone entered, only to shrug it off as he didn't see anyone above the racks that blocked his view.

Looking back down, he blinked when Aomine was suddenly beside him again, the scent and warmth of his body surrounding him and causing him to tense from it's sudden appearance. He looked up as Aomine took a firm hold around his bicep and began pulling him along the wall. Those dark blue eyes narrowed as his face was set with a scowl. Kise began to worry that he had done something to anger the panther.

"Sorr-"

"A hybrid that I've never seen before just walked in. Kagami and I know all the hybrids within our territory, and he isn't one of them." The words sent a chill down his back, stopping the apology that had been resting on his lips as he fell into step beside the panther hybrid. Using his larger frame as a shield as they moved over to the racks that Aomine had been rifling through.

"Can I help you with anything, Sir?" At the sound of the attendant from the desk addressing someone, Kise tightened his hold on the basket that held their items. Suddenly concerned about the human clerk, and was about to head that way until Aomine pulled him closer and shook his head.

"Just looking." The voice was a deep, hissing growl, and sent a chill racing down Kise's spine. Swallowing, he squeezed his eyes shut before silently inhaling and slowly releasing. Doing everything within to keep his fear, panic, and unease at bay. Knowing all too well how keen a hybrid's senses were, and how easily they could distinguish a human's emotions through scent alone.

"Oh, this isn't bad." The sudden statement, and slight weight being added to the basket he held had him opening his eyes to see Aomine dropping a navy blue nightgown and matching pants into it. A look at the size showed that it would fit him perfectly, but he found his gaze raising to Aomine's in disbelief.

"Are you _kidding_? This isn't exactly the time! An unknown hybrid is here and could very well _harm_ an innocent human..."

"It's what we came here for. Now, we're going to checkout, and you're gonna complete the transaction." Kise could only stare at him with wide eyes, before the grip on his bicep tightened briefly. Looking up, he saw an unspoken promise, concern, and a silent plea within those deep eyes.

"I know I'm gonna be asking a lot right from the get go, but please, trust me." His body jerked as Aomine took a step forward, causing him to grab the hybrid's wrist in a forceful grip. His mouth went dry as Aomine looked back at him, his expression blank. But his eyes, his dark blue eyes showed determination, bravery, and held a feral glint that actually made him feel...safe. Swallowing and releasing a shaky breath, he nodded and released Aomine's wrist.

Keeping to Aomine's right, he followed him to the cash register and gave a tight smile to the human behind the counter. Laying out the items one by one, and tensed as he heard the second hybrid begin to approach. Panic began to build as he felt a sharp gaze land on him, but blinked as a soothing hand was placed on his shoulder. A choking sound caused him to peek to the side, and realized that the hybrid's gaze was now on the sweat band that adorn Aomine's wrist. The same wrist band that proudly displayed the Alliance's symbol.

"Thank you and have a good night." Kise blinked and focused back on the transaction. Only to watch as the human returned the credit card to Aomine, before directing a concerned look toward him. Giving a smile, he stepped away with Aomine and finally caught a good look at the hybrid. His blood ran cold, and it was everything he had within him not to drop his gaze at the predator before them.

A snake hybrid stood near the door, with long green hair tied back in a thick braid and muscled arms crossed. His yellow green eyes were narrowed on him, but even Kise noticed the sweat beading along his brow at how Aomine kept a cold gaze on him. It was obvious that the snake hybrid was trying to ignore Aomine. However, Aomine had a presence that one just couldn't ignore.

"Who are you? Why are you in our territory?" The deep, lethal growl from Aomine had him tensing along with the snake hybird, before looking up at the panther hybrid beside him. Feeling terror flood his veins at the near murderous look in those slitted, dark blue eyes, and the small smirk pulling at his lips. The look was the answer to all of his silent questions as to why a kind hybrid like Kagami was paired up with such an impatient one like Aomine. Kagami was one who soothed and comforted, while Aomine was the one who protected everyone who needed it. Both of them were fierce in their own way, but Aomine...Aomine wouldn't have any regret taking another hybrid out if it meant protecting what needed to be protected. From the looks of it, he even seemed thrilled at the chance of a good fight.

"I have no wish to deal with an alliance mem..."

"Answer me." The bare whisper of words had Kise's skin raising with goosebumps, and sudden tapping had him peeking over his shoulder. Seeing that the human clerk behind the counter was suddenly texting on her phone, worry in her eyes. He hoped that she suddenly didn't get caught up in a fight between the two...Especially not because of him.

"Salizar. My name is Salizar." Silence stretched for a moment, and Kise flinched as Aomine released a snarl that had the snake hybrid taking a step back and releasing a hiss in warning. Those eyes finally focusing on Aomine, as the two predatory hybrids stared one another down. Kise took the chance to take a small step back, making sure that the clerk was hidden from both of their views.

"I shouldn't have to explain the reason I'm here. There isn't anything wrong with a single hybrid entering into others territory." They were brave words, words that made Kise feel like a clamp was closing around his neck. Especially when he foolishly looked up and met those narrowed eyes that flickered to him, pinning him in place. Only to blink as Aomine suddenly stepped in front of him and released another growl.

"I don't know which family you're working for. But you can tell both of them to fuck off. He's officially in an my care. Meaning that if any of you try to touch him, I have every right to tear you to shreds. But, by all means...Go ahead." The aura that Aomine was emitting was enough to have Kise shivering. Without a doubt he knew that Aomine wouldn't hesitate to take the hybrid's life if he tried...and he wasn't sure what would be more terrifying. Falling back into his previous owners hands, or watching Aomine fight all out.

"No papers have been delivered..."

"But he's in presence of a member. Any human that requires assistance from an Alliance member may receive it until proper forms are delivered. If he wishes to leave, he may, but he has to say so." Those eyes were upon him again, causing him to tense as a smile began to spread on the snake hybrid's face. Terror filled his veins as Salizar straightened.

"Well then. I want to hear it from him. I want to hear that he doesn't want to go home. Come now Kise, Young Master Hizaki is really worried about you. You are his most prized pet after all. You wouldn't want to anger him, would you?" The world swayed before him, causing him to reach out and grip onto the back of Aomine's shirt for balance. Bile rose in his throat as memories began to slide through his mind. Memories of abuse, torture, taunts, screaming, anger, and helplessness.

"The Young Master may be...forgiving if you return now." Those words had his body convulsing, and he slapped a hand to his mouth as tears burned his eyes. He hid his face in Aomine's back as the 'forgiveness' he spoke of came to his mind. Any forgiveness from that family usually meant him strapped to a bed, bare and forced by multiple hybrids from the family or some of their 'friends'.

"Kise?" That deep, calm voice caused him to blink and tighten his hold on the material of Aomine's shirt. He hadn't moved, hadn't snapped or pushed him away. Peeking up through his bangs, he saw those amazing blue eyes looking back at him. They held his emotions of concern, and...understanding, even though his face gave none of it away. Tilting his head up slightly, he held that gaze and allowed a few tears to slip down his cheek.

Without a doubt in his mind, he knew that Aomine would kill without hesitation if it meant protecting something or someone under his watch. That Aomine could be violent, brash, and crude. That the panther hybrid before him was nothing but pure predator when he needed to be. That he wouldn't change his predatory nature for anything. However, something within him, also said that Aomine would never harm him intentionally. That regardless of the fact that he shared the same predatory gene with his previous owners...He was nothing like them. That he truly cared about his well being, and would make sure that he got through this!

It was obvious that comforting and soothing a human wasn't something that Aomine had done or knew much about. Yet, when it came to it, he doubted that there would be anyone else who would risk or try so hard for a human that they had just met.

"I grow tired of this. Kise doesn't seem to mind the idea of going back to the Hizaki household. So, release him and..."

"I refuse to go back." The words left him in a rush, and he stepped closer to Aomine as a hiss left Salizar. Tightening his hold on Aomine's shirt as those eyes narrowed dangerously right before Aomine released a small, warning growl. It was enough to have the snake hybrid relaxing, before giving a tight smile.

" _What_?"

"I...I said that I refuse to go back. As Aomine said, you can tell him to fuck off. Akashi as well. Both Kuroko and I are staying with the alliance, and they should be expecting the papers soon. The moment that...The moment that I can, I plan on telling the alliance everything." Pressing his forehead against Aomine's back, he listened to his steady breathing in an attempt to even out his own, trying all that he could to get himself to stop trembling for doing something he knew would end in a serious punishment should Hizaki get a hold on him again. Only to look up as Aomine shifted, sliding his hands into his pockets, and he saw that the cold look and smirk were back on Aomine's face and directed toward Salizar.

"There you have it. Now leave, but by all means if you feel like it, follow us. Just to let you know though, you might find out where we're staying, but you won't live long enough to share the information with either family." This time the shiver ran through Salizar, before he merely hissed and left the building. Kise waited a moment, before finally allowing his body to slowly relax. Releasing Aomine's shirt from his grip, he stared at his shaking hands a moment before inhaling deeply, just a breaths away from a full panic attack. He had to stop it, had to rein in his emotions. Not here. Not now...

"I was about to call for some backup, but thankfully it wasn't needed." The sudden statement from the clerk had the air rushing from him as he looked over his shoulder. He blinked through burning tears, as the human moved her hair back to show earrings that bore the Alliance symbol dangling from silver hoops.

"Tsumi, we've told you not to intervene if it comes to something like this. You risked too much just by beginning to text on your phone." Kise looked up at Aomine, there wasn't much reprimand in his voice, just annoyance. Almost like this was something that had happened before and they had talked about multiple times.

"Yeah, and when did I ever listen to you?" Kise watched as Aomine huffed as Tsumi giggled before turning her magenta eyes on Kise.

"Aomine and Kagami dragged me out of an abusive home as well. I've seen both of them fight full out, and let me tell you they hold nothing back. It's frightful...But they wouldn't lift a single claw against a human. Even when said human takes a swing at one of them with a baseball bat." He felt his eyes widen at her wink, before looking back up at Aomine. The panther hybrid merely caught his gaze before giving a shrug and looking away. Raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck, and Kise honestly couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or just a habit from recalling the memory.

"Just something for you to think about, every single member of the Alliance has a reason for joining, and most others know each others reasons. However, no one knows theirs, and they refuse to tell." Kise turned back to her, blinking as she smiled at him. A mischievous glint in her eyes that had him feeling like she was putting him on the spot to find out.

"Alright, enough of this. Tsumi, remember to lock up and don't leave until..."

"I know, I know. Don't leave until Takao is at the front door." Kise waved as Aomine started out of the door, before looking up at him in question, only to look away.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean you're gonna hear the reason why I joined." That wasn't exactly a surprise, but Kise still pouted a bit before looking around.

"Who's Takao?"

"Another human. Tsumi's older brother actually, they were reunited after we got her out of her abusive home. She lives with him and his hybrid mate." Kise stumbled before his face flushed with color.

"H..Hybrid mate?"

"Yeah. His mate is Midorima, a Tanuki Hybrid." Kise could only stare before looking down at the sidewalk as they walked. He had heard about some hybrids taking humans as mate, but for some reason he never thought that it was something that he would actually encounter. It seemed almost made up. Sure, he knew that some hybrids didn't mind humans being around, but to think that a hybrid would actually take a romantic interest in a human...It almost seemed bazaar.

"That kind of stuff doesn't bother you, does it? A Hyrbid with a human?"

"Wha-No! I..I actually think it's something amazing. That a hybrid could actually see a human so far an equal that they would be a fitting mate...I've heard about it, mainly rumors, but to actually know that it does happen...I think it's amazing." Looking up he gave a smile at Aomine, blinking as the hybrid suddenly stopped and seemed to stare at him in awe for a moment, it caused a blush to spread across his cheeks before clearing his throat.

"Ah..Sorry. It..It's just that knowing that it's okay to talk about it now...When back at the Hazaki residents..." His mind stalled, removing him from the conversation to recall the situation that he had just been in. Almost like a flip being switched his body began to tense again, and his eyes began to burn as tears gathered.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa...Easy, Kise. That snake bastard is gone, you're safe." Aomine's voice cut through some of the panic building within him, allowing him to finally take a few shallow breaths of air, just enough to clear the dots gathering before his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry...I just...What happened in that place...Their forgiveness..." The word burned his tongue like acid, and he squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to trail down his cheeks. He knew that this would happen eventually, but he had just hoped it would have been when he was alone to deal with it. He hated his panic attacks, and had been able to hold this one back for so long, so why now? Why couldn't he hold it back now!?

He felt Aomine slowly move him over to the side, and realized that Aomine had eased under an awning so he could rest against the brick wall. Through his tears, he watched as the panther hybrid looked around, his eyes scanning carefully to make sure that they were safe before gently placing a hand on Kise's head. With little effort, Aomine had him crouching down, knees pressing into his chest and he blinked as he realized that he could breath just a little better in this position.

"It's fine to cry. To let out any panic, fear, or...I don't know. I guess any emotions that you may be keeping in. I'm not going to judge you on it, nor am I going to let anyone say anything degrading about it. You've kept this bottled up so you could protect yourself and Kuroko. You've put yourself at risk to make sure that you and your friend could have better lives. If anyone on this planet deserves to have a break down, especially if it will help them feel better, it's you Kise. I'll do everything I can to help you through it, and I may need you to tell me what to do so I can help, but I'm not going to judge you or leave you high and dry because of it." The sincerity within Aomine's voice and eyes were enough to finally push him over the edge. It was a relief actually, to know that he didn't need to be the strongest one for the moment. That he could finally let his guard down long enough to get some emotions off of his chest without worry. Reaching out, he clasped his hand around Aomine's wrist, covering the wrist band with the Alliance symbol on it and lowered his head as he finally cried and allowed his body to cave into the stress that had been pounding at him for months.

It wasn't much contact, not enough for Kise to release all of his emotions. But it was enough for the moment, enough to just ease the pain and sooth his mind of the jagged worry. It especially helped when Aomine softly covered his hand with his free one while twisting the other to gently hold his hand better, staying low and crouched before him, allowing him to feel the warmth he emitted. Just for this moment, it was enough.


End file.
